


Too far away ...

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: a short future fluff fic :3
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Too far away ...

**Author's Note:**

He turned to the side, leaning against the other body beside him without opening his eyes. He knew that it was not the person he wanted to see. Why had he done it at all? Why hadn’t he just said that he was staying with him?  
"Morisuke?"  
The voice made him slip away at least a bit. Just a little more, Morisuke had wrapped his arms around the younger one. "Stay awhile, Yuu."  
"You miss him," Nishinoya whispered and simply stroked him over the side while his eyes were on him.  
"Hm," Morisuke murmured and only slowly opened his eyes. Why was he so far away from Tokyo? "Maybe I should -" He interrupted himself when he heard the ringing of his cell phone, whereupon he turned to the side and reached for the device. His eyes widened as he read and finally accepted the name on it. "Tetsu?"  
"I must see you, Morisuke." Just hearing the voice of his boyfriend, who currently lived so far away from him, made him smile.  
"Where are you right now," Morisuke asked as he noticed the libero of Karasuno moving out of bed and leaving the room to leave him alone. He knew how much he longed for Kuroo.  
"Hm, on the drive to Miyagi," it came from Kuroo, while Morisuke almost felt the other one grinning, "I’ll be there in half an hour."  
It didn’t take a minute until Morisuke sat upright after the sentence and carelessly pushed the blanket aside. "I’ll come for you, Tetsu."  
"I just couldn’t wait any longer to see you again," Kuroo kept saying, whereupon Morisuke smiled a little, got out of bed and picked out something to wear.  
"I missed you so much, Tetsu," Morisuke whispered to him while he smiled a little, "see you soon."  
"See you soon," Kuroo replied before they ended the conversation and Morisuke set out to get ready. Fortunately, it didn’t take him long from Nishinoya to get to the station.  
Washed and dressed, he walked through the small apartment he shared with the other libero and was looking for him when he found him in the kitchen. "Hey, Yuu, I’m going to pick up Tetsu first, see you later."  
"Ah, I’m happy for you," Nishinoya said and grinned at him, jumped up at the other one and gave him a hearty hug, "take your time!"  
He smiled as he left the apartment and made his way to the train station. He hadn’t seen Kuroo since they graduated from Nekoma last year because he had been traveling in the summer and Morisuke rarely spent time with his family in Tokyo. Near the train station, a smile fell on his lips when he discovered Kuroo, as unchanged as he had known him from high school, and he was happy about it. He accelerated his steps and stepped up to him, noticing Kuroo looking at him and grinning broadly.  
"I missed you, Morisuke," he said with a smile and stepped up to meet him, grabbed the other one by the hip and simply lifted him up a bit without being asked to kiss him, even if Kuroo knew that his boyfriend didn’t like it.  
Morisuke twisted his eyes a little before he wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and simply clung to him, grinning a little embarrassedly: "You don’t even want to know how much I’ve longed to touch you, Tetsurou."  
"Hmm," Kuroo did and breathed a kiss on his forehead, "if you’re not even angry with me for carrying you?"  
"You’re welcome to carry me to Yuu’s apartment," Morisuke said with a smile, leaning against the bend of Kuroo’s neck while he made no attempt to let go of the other, "I don’t want to let go of you right now."  
"... But that wasn’t the plan, Yakkun," it came a little pouting from Kuroo.  
"Tough luck, Tetsu," Morisuke replied and giggled, kissing his boyfriend along his neck, "take it as punishment for picking me up so easily even though you know I don’t like it."  
"Next time, I’ll think twice about going to Miyagi just to see you," Kuroo said with a sigh, but he grinned. He knew he would do it again, simply because he loved his former teammate too much.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter :3](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
